


Broken Curses

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Harry packs up and has tea with Hagrid on the last day of his first year teaching at Hogwarts.
Series: Surviving the War [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Broken Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to get these up slightly more frequently soon!

Harry glanced out at the quidditch field as he got packed the things he didn’t intend to leave in his office over the summer. All over the green he could see students wandering or sitting in clumps, on the field a dozen kids were flying. Whether they were practicing or not Harry couldn’t tell from this far but it made him grin.

He pulled his copies of _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_ off the shelf and checked that his notes were all in the right places. Hermione had bought him a dozen packs of muggle sticky notes in neon colours as a Christmas present and he used them to mark where each class had left off. It would make it easier to start up again next year if they were all labeled properly.

As he put the books back in their place again, he noticed the letter he’d gotten from the OWL and NEWT examiners. Well technically they’d given it to McGonagall but she’d given it to him. All the examiners were impressed at how well the students had performed in their practical exams and when he’d read it Harry had felt his chest fill with pride. Just looking at it made the feeling swell again. His kids had studied so hard, even the ones who thought there wasn’t any point in taking Defense anymore.

“Getting ready to leave for the summer?” McGonagall’s voice came from his doorway and he looked over to grin at her. “You’ve suffered no nasty injuries?”

“Not a one.” He stretched his arms out in a gesture that was half shrug and half showing off his entirely uninjured form.

“Dark wizards? Illness?” Harry shook his head with a grin and McGonagall nodded. “No? Good. I’ll expect you back September 1st then.”

“Yes Professor.” He flicked his wand at his truck which closed and locked itself.

“Good, good.” She nodded and paused for a moment. “And Potter?”

“Yes Professor?”

“Well done.”

“Thanks professor.” His grin widened as she walked away.

Once she was gone, he looked around the room again, everything he needed was in his trunk and he’d already packed up the little bedroom that was attached to his office. It was quite possibly the first time he’d ever been packed a day early to leave hogwarts.

He patted his trunk a final time before heading down and out to the grounds. He did his usual walk all around the grounds, occasionally waving to students who called out to him. Then halfway down the perimeter of the forest he grinned as a thought occurred to him. It had been a while since he’d last had tea with Hagrid.

As he knocked he heard Fang bark a few times but the dog had gotten rather lazy in his old age and when Hagrid opened the cabin door he’d not even moved off his rug by the fire.

“Harry!” Hagrid grinned and ushered him in. “Come in, come in, you’re just in time. I was making a tea, help yourself to a biscuit.”

“Thanks.” Harry grinned and sat at the table but made no move to take a biscuit. Many of Hagrid’s skills had improved with time, baking was not one of them.

“Well, you’ve made it a whole year, coming back in September?” Hagrid asked and when Harry nodded, he grinned so wide Harry could actually see teeth through his beard. “Fantastic! It’ll do the kids good to have the same professor two years in a row.”

“I plan to be the professor much longer than two years if I can.” Harry grinned and Hagrid let out a laugh. “In any case it seems the curse is broken, or wore off.”

“Aye, it’s gotta be one of those two.”

“It’s still strange being on the other side of the desk though.” Harry glanced automatically out of Hagrid’s window towards the castle. “I imagine that’ll fade in time.”

“Everything does.” Hagrid nodded. “Speaking of did I tell you what Grawp’s been up to? Went off and found himself a lady friend he did.”

“Is he still living in the forest?” Harry tried not to let too much worry seep into his voice, Grawp had gotten much calmer over the years but that didn’t change the fact that he could still accidentally crush a wayward student.

“No no, he moved out into the mountains out passed hogsmeade.” Hagrid waved a hand in that general direction. “He found a giantess who’d wandered out that way too, she’s only seventeen feet herself see?”

“And they get along alright then?”

“Both of them are right gentle by giant’s standards, yeah.” Hagrid grinned again. “Wouldn’t be surprised if I’m an uncle before too long.”

“Well, congratulations in advance then.” Harry laughed and looked out again to see the sky starting to go dark around the edges.

“We’d best get up to the castle then. Leaving feast’ll be starting soon.”

Harry nodded and finished his tea before following Hagrid out and up to the castle. He glanced up at the house hourglasses automatically as he passed. If he wasn’t much mistaken it looked like Ravenclaw would take the house cup this year. Their seventh years had been a particularly helpful bunch, they deserved it.


End file.
